


Missing Shadows

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 new campers arrive on the first day of camp. But that's not all - they're trying to replace the original 7. Nico is missing and the two groups compete to find him first. (Set during TOA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliating Humiliation

Percy's Pov

"She has fire powers?"

Leo stared at Chiron.

"Yeah, and she can actually control them," Mr.D snorted. Leo growled and his nose caught on fire. Calypso stared at him until he realized he was on fire and started freaking out. 

"Percy," Annabeth sighed.   
"I got it," I sighed. I directed a stream at Leo's head and drenched him. 

"Thanks Percy," he sighed, collapsing against Calypso. "No problem."

Mr.D rolled his eyes.

"You have a sister too Percy," Paige, a new daughter of Aphrodite (Mr.D's new favorite) suddenly spoke up, startling me. I just so happened to be drinking my water bottle. I choked and spit it out.

"WHAT?!"

Annabeth patted my back and I continued choking.

"Told you," Piper whispered to Jason. Jason rolled his eyes and handed her 5 drachmas.

"You- knew about - this?" I coughed.   
"Uh, duh," Jason said. "Chiron knew you'd freak out so he didn't want us to tell you until we all talked. Thanks a lot Paige." Paige grinned.

"You're welcome!"   
Then she skipped away.

"And what was your bet on?" I spluttered, still choking.   
"How much you'd freak out," Piper grinned. "Yeah. Option A was you'd pass out. Option B was you'd choke on whatever you were drinking. I won." She giggled. Jason pouted.   
"So what does Jason have to do?" Thalia smirked.   
"He has to face his worst fear in public," Piper grinned. Jason's face turned bright red and he looked down. Thalia raised an eyebrow at Jason. 

"Anyway," Chiron interupted, "Sapphire and the others are new demigods so I want you to show them around." He smiled. 

~

We stood facing the 7 new demigods. I had a sister, Annabeth had a brother, Jason had a sister, Piper had a brother, Frank had a sister, Hazel had a brother, and Leo had a sister. They were basically our parallel opposites.

"So you've got water powers huh?" Sapphire stood in front of me with her arms crossed.  
"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "do you?"   
"Duh," she scoffed. 

Sapphire had long straight black hair and my eyes. She was about my age, maybe a little younger.

"Have you met dad yet?" I asked.   
"Met? How 'bout lived? I lived with daddy since I was born."

Daddy?

I guess Sapphire could see the hurt and confusion in my expression because she smirked.

"Aw, does little Percy miss his daddy?" 

I felt my face heat up. 

"Adorable," she scoffed. "Just a tip, I'm his favorite. So back off."

"Annabeth," I growled, my hands clenching into fists. I knew what was about to happen and I had to calm down before I blasted Sapphire to Tartarus. Getting a biological mortal sister was hard enough.

"Don't listen to her Percy," she mumbled. She sounded mad at Joey, her brother, and I could tell she was trying not to stab him with her dagger. 

"Aw, now you've got your girlfriend to protect you. How sweet." She smirked. 

"THAT'S IT!"

I twisted my hand and drenched Sapphire from head to toe. 

"Percy no!"

Annabeth, Thalia, and Jason had to hold me back from strangling her.

"Future warning, don't make Percy mad." Jason told Sapphire while he struggled with my arm. Sapphire had been pushed to the ground by the force of the wave and was coughing and spluttering.

"Good to k-know," she coughed.

"Let go of me!" I tore away from Annabeth's grip but Nico managed to grab on again before I could send Sapphire to Tartarus.

"Percy."

I stopped strugling and looked up.

"Daddy, look what he did to me!" 

Sapphire glanced at me from the ground and smirked. I gulped and felt the color drain from my face.

This was bad.

~

"How does showing your new brothers and sisters around turn to this?" Poseidon asked. He paced the infirmary while he waited for Sapphire to wake up. (He didn't even care that my arm was broken).

"She was making fun of him," Annabeth said. Athena walked over to the foot of her bed.

"If I were you Annabeth, I'd be less concerned about Percy and more concerned about what sort of trouble you're into." Athena glared at Annabeth and she gulped. 

"You don't even care that my arm is broken," I mumbled to dad. 

Appearently it wasn't quiet enough.

"Water heals you Perseus Jackson, not Sapphire. At least, not yet." He crossed his arms and glared at me. I looked down. I guess he had somewhat of a point. 

"What were you thinking?" Dad sighed, sitting next to me. 

"I don't know," I sobbed. 

Everyone turned to look at me.


	2. Nightmare

Percy's Pov

"She j-ust m-ade m-e so m-ad I coul-dn't co-ntrol i-it," I hiccuped. The others glared at Poseidon, hopefully angry at him for making me cry.

"He's lying - he meant it!"

Sapphire was awake and out of bed. She stood with her arms crossed, glaring at me and pouting. Dad glanced at her and I could tell he was having a hard time figuring out who to believe - me, his favorite son, or Sapphire, his 'little girl'. 

I already know who he'd believe.

"Fine, don't believe me," I sniffed.  
I got up and walked back to my cabin.

Well... Me and Sapphire's cabin.


	3. Update!!

I have sooooooo many stories like this but this one will be different, I promise!! :) btw, same story, different title!


	4. Nightmare (Part 2)

Percy's Pov

I had trouble falling asleep. It was storming, which didn't help, and I kept having weird dreams every time I closed my eyes. They weren't nightmares, but they were close. I forced my eyes to close one more time, and I was asleep.

Finally.

Sapphire's Pov

"Were you making fun of him?"

Dad stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"A little, but I was trying to be playful. Percy overreacted and almost blasted me to Tartarus!" I defended myself. Dad sighed. 

"I guess I should talk to him."

"Uh, yeah."

~

Percy's Pov

I was running from Sapphire. She was making my life miserable - she kept embarassing me in front of all my friends, and my parents. My mom wasn't being much help either - she kept saying things like 'I bet your unborn sister is more mature than you'. It was horrible. I collapsed on a beach and started crying.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

Nico?

I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! That monster grabbed you and we haven't seen you since." I sniffed. I tried to sound mad. I got up and walked over.

"Yeah, I still don't know what that was," Nico laughed nervously. Whatever it was, he was scared of it. He shook himself.

"But you have to help me. It's still after me, and I'm running from my dad. Sapphire got me in trouble with him and now he's super pissed." "Sapphire got me in trouble too," I sniffed.

Wait.

"How do you know Sapphire?" I asked.

"I - um..." Nico blushed.

"We... Used to... Maybe... Kinda sorta... Date."

"What?!"

"But that was before I knew I was gay!" Nico said. "I mean - and that's why she's mad - because I broke up with her. It was a long time ago, but she... She still hasn't got over it."

"Why didn't you just come back to camp? We would've helped you." I crossed my arms.

"My dad would find me. And Sapphire would've found some reason to get me into even more trouble. Trust me Percy, I can't go back. Yet. Not with her. She's evil and scary." "Scary, yes. Evil?" I asked. "She's working with Oceanus and Kronos. There's going to be another war Percy, and it's not going to be pretty."

"Wait," I said, "I thought Kronos was gone forever." "Remember what Chiron said? He could still be floating around somewhere in Tartarus. And if Sapphire gets ahold of the Golden Fleece..." "It's all over," I finished. Nico nodded. "Exactly. This is a dream Percy, it was the only way I could tell you anything. You have to wake up and tell Chiron."

"He'd never believe me," I sniffed.

"Everyone is starting to hate me for what happened with Sapphire."

"What'd you do?"

"She kept making fun of me and I almost blasted her to Tartarus." Nico snorted. "You should've - she'd have gotten what she deserved." "I know right?" "You have to tell SOMEONE. Annabeth, Jason. Anyone. We don't have enough trained demigods to fight this. We need help."

Nico started to fade.

"What's happening?" I asked, also starting to feel dizzy.

"You're waking up, the dream's ending. Tell someone!"

"What about Will?" I asked. "Tell him I'm fine!" Just go!"

~

I woke up in bed, panting and sweating. Part of me wondered if the dream was real. It wasn't storming anymore and there was light coming in through the window.

Tell someone.

Tell who? No one sane would believe me.


End file.
